Naruto In The Loonyland
by Maa-chan-tik
Summary: Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang tersesat di Loonyland? makhluk seperti apakah yang ditemui Naruto? baca aja ndiri. fic ini terilhami dari cerita Alice In The Wonderland


My First Fanfic…

**Desclaimer :** Naruto punya … tau sendiri kan (saya ogah mengakuinya)

**A/N : **Sebelum anda sekalian membaca, saya beritahukan bahwa fic ini terilhami dari cerita Alice In The Wonderland. Jadi, sah2 saja klo ceritanya mirip… Nah! Selamat membaca…

**--Naruto In The Loonyland--**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, keluarga Uzumaki sedang mengadakan camping.

"Pih… Papih…" panggil Naruto

"Ana apa, Le?(Ada apa, Nak?)"Tanya Minato

"Kita sedang apa sih, Pih?"

"Ya sedang campinglah masa camping dong secara Mulan Jameela masa Mulan Jameedong"

"Yaelah, Pih. Masa camping cuma setengah senti dari rumah. Apa kata dunia, Pih?!" kata Naruto sambil mengukur jarak antara tenda camping dan rumahnya pake penggaris.

"Naruto anak Papih yang paling cakep nan bagoes (ya iyalah Naruto paling cakep. Soalnye saudara – saudara Naruto yang laen itu monyet semua). Papih kan ndak mau klo Naruto kenapa – kenapa. Diluar sono kan bahaya" ujar Minato medhok.

"Yah…Papih"

Naruto pun kembali ke kandang monyetnya, eh salah... rumahnya. Tetapi ada yang menarik perhatian Naruto diluar sana.

Ada seekor kelinci segede babon Australi sedang loncat – loncat (Yai yalah loncat masa' ngesot, ngeri dong)

"Woi babon… Eh, kelinci jangan pergi…"

Naruto pun mengejar sang kelinci. Langkah Naruto jadi lambat, gerakan sekeliling jadi lambat, samar – samar terdengar alunan lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Apakah ini tandanya jatuh cinta? Bukan!! Ini tandanya lagi _slow motion._

"Jangan… pergi… aku… sungguh… mencintaimu, Esmeralda…" teriak Fernando Jose sambil mengejar Esmeralda ke kolong jembatan.(LHO??)

(Maaf ada kesalahan ketik. Ceritanya jadi kecampur ama Esmeralda)

Kelinci itu pun masuk ke lobang tikus di bawah pohon. Naruto berhenti dan merenungkan kejadian ajaib yang dilihatnya tadi.

'_This is impossible!! _Mana bisa kelinci segede gajah Thailand masuk ke lobang berdiameter 7,7 cm?' batin Naruto sambil mengukur lobang itu pake penggaris kesayangannya.

Tiba – tiba Naruto tersedot ke lobang tikus itu dan tak lama kemudian ia _landing _sebuah ruangan dengan ribuan pintu. Naruto pun mencoba membuka semua pintu yang ada diruangan itu. (Maa-chan: Huahahaha… -Angel laugh-)

(Naruto: "Terkutuk Lo Maa-chan! Ini namanya penyiksaan lahir batin.")

Tetapi hanya ada satu pintu yang bisa dibuka. Sebuah pintu kecil yang ada di pojok. Pintu itu kecil sekali sodara – sudiro, bahkan jempol kaki Naruto pun tak dapat melewati pintu itu.

Lalu Naruto melihat sebuah benda di atas meja di tengah ruangan. Benda itu bulet, lembek kecoklatan(saya tidak bermaksud jorok) dan disamping ada secarik kertas bertuliskan:

KUE LILIPUT

Akan merubah ukuran tubuhmu sekecil liliput

"Makan tidak ya?" Naruto harus berfikir dua kali atau mungkin seratus kali untuk memakan kue itu, mengingat wujudnya yang lebih mirip kotoran.

"Makan. Tidak. Makan. Tidak. Makan… ugh.."

Naruto: "Woi Maa-chan bener nih aku harus makan benda ini?"

Maa-chan: "Ya iyadong masa ya iyalah secara kedondong masa kedonlah"

Naruto: "Emangnya ga bisa pake Liliput No Jutsu ato mantra Liliputus?"

Maa-chan: "Dilarang merubah cerita seenak udelmu! Lagipula di Alice in the wonderland ga ada yang namanya jutsu – jutsuan apalagi mantra."

Naruto: "Dasar Maa-chan jelek!!"

Maa-chan: "Hei!! Dilarang ngatain aku jelek! Emang situ tidak tau kepanjangan dari Maa-chan"

Naruto: "Apa?"

Maa-chan: "Maa-chan adalah singkatan dari **Maa**niez dan** Chan**tik"

Naruto: "Hwekkk" –muntah-

Maa-chan: "Naruto, kamu kenapa? Kuenya kan belum dimakan"

Naruto: "Aku Hamil"

Maa-chan: "BUKAN AKU PELAKUNYA….. SUMPAH!! PELAKUNYA DIA" –nunjuk kue liliput-

Ya udah deh, kembali ke ceri… TA!!

Dengan amat sangat teramat sangat terpaksa sekali banget(sangat tidak efektif sekali) dan karena paksaan 'yang mulia Maa-chan', Naruto pun memakan kue itu dalam satu gigitan. Sempet macet di kerongkongan; nabrak pohon di lambung; ditilang di usus; lampu merah, berhenti dulu ah; ada pengamen, kasih goceng deh… STOP!! Lo pikir ini mobil

"Hweek… sudah kuduga rasanya ga enak"

Tak kemudian, tubuh Naruto mengecil hingga sekecil liliput dan ia pun dapat melewati pintu itu.

"Wah! Inikah Wonderland!" Naruto takjub melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dan dia memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan sebentar.

Lalu Naruto melihat tiga sosok manusia. Ralat deh… tiga sosok alien yang memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Dia pun menghampiri tiga mahluk itu

"Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto" sapa Naruto sesopan mungkin

"Hai Naruto, namaku Deidara" sapa mahluk yang tak jelas jenis kelaminnya

"Hai, aku Tobi" sapa mahluk yang memakai topeng pink bermotif bunga

"Aku Kisame" sapa mahluk blasteran ikan hiu dan ikan tongkol

"Selamat datang di Loonyland dan kami adalah… CAKIL"

"**C**owok" kata Deidara sok cool (Maa-chan & Naruto(M&N): "Ooo… jadi dia cowok")

"**A**duhai" Kisame sambil menggoyangkan pinggul (M&N: "Jijay Jijay Jijay Jijay…")

"**K**alemnya" Tobi sok kalem (M&N: "Ih...")

"**I**mut dan **L**ucu" Mereka bertiga sok _cute _(M&N: "Hwekkk" –muntah belatung-)

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan" kata Naruto sambil senyum – senyum ga jelas

"Kami sedang menjalankan perintah Ratu Tsunade Loony untuk mengecat awan di negara ini menjadi merah" Jelas Tobi

"Mengapa harus dicat merah?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena kami salah menanam awan. Seharusnya awan merah tetapi kami malah menanam awan putih" Jelas Dei

**Tet.. teretet…teretet…teretet…tut**

"Oh Mie Got, rombongan Ratu Tsunade kemari. Cepat jongkok!" komando Kisame

Pada rombongan Ratu Tsunade, Naruto melihat kelinci yang dikejarnya tadi. Dia pun masuk rombongan dan menghampiri si kelinci

"Permisi tuan kelinci, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto" sapa Naruto

"Oh hai Naruto, aku Choji" katanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau anak yang mengejarku tadi?" tanya Choji

"Ya. Mengapa tadi kau menghindariku?" Naruto

"Maaf kupikir kau fansgirl-ku" kata Choji sok cakep

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Kita akan pergi ke danau untuk merayakan ulang tahun putri Ratu Tsunade" Jelas Choji

Akhirnya sampailah rombongan itu di tepi danau, tempat pesta diadakan. Semua sudah tertata rapi disini, baik makanan, hiasan, atau perlengkapan pesta lainnya

"lebih baik kau memberi selamat kepada putri terlebih dahulu" saran Choji

"Baiklah" Naruto menghampiri kedua putri Ratu Tsunade

"Hai selamat ulang tahun, namaku Naruto" sapa Naruto

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Perkenalkan, nama saya Hinata Roro Tenggara agak ke Barat ada gang masuk" kata Putri yang paling tua niruin gaya Putri Solo

'Itu nama ato denah toilet umum sih?!' batin Naruto

"Dan ini adik saya, namanya…."

"Nama adik kamu pasti Nyai Roro Utara kepleset ke Timur, ngesot ke Barat, nyungsep ke Selatan ada bunderan masuk" kata Naruto asal – asalan

"Ngawur… Lha wong… nama adik saya… Hyugaaaaaaa… Ha..na..bi…iiii.." kata Putri Hinata layaknya penyinden

"**Asyik!! Hore!!"** teriak anak-anak dari segala arah

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Naruto

"Syeperthinya achara mukhul phinata syudhah dimulay" jawab Putri Hinata yang mirip bule keselek duren

Naruto yang dari kecil demen yang namanya mukul pinata, langsung ikutan rombongan anak balita itu

Mau tau wujud pinatanya?

Bayangin deh! Gentong yang biasanya dibawa Gaara di cat pink, dihiasi bunga segala macam, diisi permen, trus digantung pake tali di sebuah pohon

"Prak Plutuk Plutuk…" akhirnya itu pinata bisa pecah setelah digigit secara brutal oleh anak balita (yang giginya baru tumbuh satu). Dan keluarlah permen-permen yang jadi bahan rebutan anak-anak

"Hweekk… permen apaan nih!" Naruto memuntahkan permen yang dimakannya

"Permen batu rasa pasir extra kerikil" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Naruto

"Kamu siapa?"

"Saya Gaara. Saya yang membuat pinata itu sekaligus koki disini"

"Kamu mau meracuniku ya?" tuduh Naruto

"Maaf, tapi inilah makanan sehari-hari di Loonyland" kata Gaara santai

Naruto berjalan gontai sambil megangin perutnya yang masih mules. Gimana ga mules, selain permen batu, Naruto juga makan makanan yang lebih parah binti payah seperti sate batu, puding kerikil, ice cream tanah liat dan yang paling extreme adalah sosis kulit badak (Nah lo! Gimana tuh rasanya)

"Nyak… Babe… Aye pengen pulang…" tangis Naruto

"Kacian… kuchu kuchu" kata seseorang dari atas pohon

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku adalah Kiba Nyomet. Dan siapa kamu?"

"Aku Naruto"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kiba, manusia setengah monyet tersebut

N/B: Karena disini Kiba suka nangkring di pohon jadi kusebut manusia setengah monyet walopun tampang mirip anjing

"Aku tak tau kemana harus pergi" kata Naruto

"Mau kuberi tahu?" tawar Kiba

"Terima kasih"

"Atau kamu lebih suka bakwan ato tempe"

"Kamu mau bantu aku apa nggak?"

"Baiklah. Jika kau pergi ke Utara, kau akan bertemu orang gila. Jika kau ke Timur, bertemu orang edan. Jika kau ke Selatan, akan bertemu orang ga waras. Jika kau ke Barat, akan bertemu orang sinting" jelas Kiba yang masih nangkring di pohon

"Ya elah… gila, edan, ga waras ama sinting itu sama aja kalee…"

"Mau gimana lagi namanya juga Loonyland" Kiba

Naruto memutuskan ke arah barat daya

'mungkin aja di antara orang ga waras dan orang sinting ada orang waras' harap Naruto berlebihan

Naruto melihat seseorang sedang menggelar karpet bersama peliharaannya. Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Hai! Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hai, Naruto! Namaku Orochimaru dan ini ular peliharaanku namanya Manda"

"Hai Naruto!" sapa Manda

Naruto tersentak mendengar kata ular itu.

'ular bisa ngomong??' batin Naruto keheranan

"Kenapa? Kaget liat ular secakep gue bisa ngomong!" ular telah berkata

"Ng.. nggak kok. Anu… penyakit ayan ku lagi kumat" kata Naruto

"Oya… Naruto. Maukah kamu ikut minum the bersama kami? Sebentar lagi temanku akan datang" ajak Orochimaru

"Tentu saja"

"**Jeng Oro… Jeng Manda…" **teriak dua mahluk asing sambil berlari mendekat

"Jeng Voldie… jeng Nagini…." Teriak Oro dan Manda

Jeng Voldie dan Jeng Oro pun peluk – pelukan trus cipika – cipiki. Tak ketinggalan, Manda dan Nagini ikutan cipika – cipiki.

"Chuih… Chuih…"

N/B : cipika – cipiki disini artinya Cuih Pipi Kanan – Cuih Pipi Kiri

Naruto hanya memandang ngeri kelakuan empat ular itu

"Naruto, perkenalkan kembaran saya namanya Voldemort dan peliharaannya, Nagini" kata Oro

"Hai, Naruto!" sapa Voldemort

"Hhsssttpptpts….preeet" Nagini

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Naruto

"Nagini bilang 'Hai Naruto' gitu…." Jawab Voldemort

"kok ada 'preeet' nya?" Naruto

"Oh itu tadi suara kentutnya Nagini" Voldemort

"Pantesan ada bau jengkol busuk" Naruto

"Eh.. jeng Voldie kita mulai kocok arisannya yukkk!" kata Oro

"YYYUUUKKK!" kata Jeng Voldie dan Jeng Oro barengan layaknya banci kaleng yang sering ngamen di lampu merah yang biasanya pake silikon berlebihan sampe – sampe hidungnya ada dua.

(Maa-chan : "saya saranin Voldemort pake silikon di idungnya biar idungnya ga _mblesek _lagi")

Mereka semua duduk di karpet sambil sedikit – sedikit ngegosip. Udah kaya Ular Ular PKK deh

Jeng Voldie : "Eh Jeng Oro. Denger-denger nih, Si Basilisk diperkosa sama ular sawah, lho!"

Naruto : -nguap-

Jeng Oro : "Lho? Kok bisa? Basilisk kan raja ular"

Kedua uler tulen : "Stssttssttststtttsr….tuuuuuttt… tut… tut… nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk"

Naruto: "zzz…zz…zz.."

Jeng Oro : "Trus gimana nasib uler sawahnya?"

Uler tulen : "Stst… ajep… sstt.. ajeb… ststsststtt….ajep-ajep…"

Jeng Voldie : "trus si uler sawah dibawa ke Pengadilan Uler lalu dikurung deh di Azkaban Uler"

Naruto : -death suri (mati suri)-

Tak lama kemudian…..

Lama kemudian…..

Sangat lama kemudian….

Sangat amat lama kemudian…. (Dan saking lamanya hingga sang author ingin beralih menulis fic yang lean)

"Eh… Jeng Voldie. Si Maa-chan ngambek en ga maw nulis lagi tuh!!" kata Oro

"Ya udah deh.. eke pulang dulu ye… good bye… Dha dha!!" voldemort

(Maa-chan: "DARI TADI KENAPA?")

"Eh jangan pergi dulu Jeng Vodie!" teriak Oro

"Ada apa, Jeng?" _You-know-who is come back_

(Maa-chan: "Oroc Bego…. Ngapain juga nyuruh dia kembali")

"Ada apa Jeng Oro?" tanya Voldemort

"Ih… Jeng Voldie.. arisannya kan udah selesai.. ga usah pake Jeng lagi deh!" Oro

"Okey……. Ehem..ehem.. _what happen d'Oro_?"

"Ini nih Si Naruto ketiduran. Bangunin nyok!" ajak Oro

"Oow! Si Bronies ketiduran. Manisnya…." Keluar deh sisi genit Voldemort

"Ok! Eke pake Cubit-cubit No Jutsu dan jeng Voldie pake mantra Cubitus" komando Oro

"Tapi Jeng Oro, eke punyanya mantra Cubit-cubitan…" Voldie

"OOOEEEEYYYY!" Voldie dan Oro barengan

"Ih.. Jeng Voldie… eke jadi inget deh masa-masa saat kita ngamen bareng" Oro genit

"Oya… waktu kita digodain sama om-om yang namanya Jiraiya itu ya… hihihi.." kata Voldie ga kalah genitnya

"Ya udah deh. Kita mulai aja yuk! Nyubitin Si bronies… udah ga sabar nieh!!" Voldie

Voldemort dan Orochimaru pasang kuda lumping, eh.. kuda-kuda. Dan inilah detik-detik kematian Naruto

"HIIAAAAAATTTTTTTT………" teriak Vold N Oro

"Auw..aw..aw… ah..ah..ah..aw..aw..aw..ih..ih..ih.." teriak Naruto

"Naruto bangun….udah sore nih…" kata Kushina yang sudah berhenti nyubitin Naruto

"Aduh… Mamih ngapain pake nyubitin Naru.." kata Naruto

"Biar kamu bangun. Kamu dah tidur lama sekali" kata Kushina

"Aku tertidur ya… jadi tadi itu cuma mimpi" kata Naruto

"kamu ngomong apa?" tanya Kushina

"Bukan apa-apa" kata Naruto

**THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END**

Yap! Saya akui ini adalah cerita yang ancur, maklumlah saya masih junior. Oleh karena itu, bagi yang sudah senior mohon kerja samanya….

Maa-chan : "_Come on, _Kang!!"

Voldie : -bawa kecekan- "_Aku tak mau kalo enggak di review…"_

Oro :_ "_Awas! Klo ga di review, nanti eke cubit cubit cubit"

Maa-chan, Voldie N Oro : "_Aku tak mau kalo enggak di review… Aku tak mau kalo enggak di review… Aku tak mau kalo enggak di review… Aku tak mau kalo enggak di review… Aku tak mau kalo enggak di review… Aku tak mau kalo enggak di review…"_


End file.
